


I'll take care of you

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Baby Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Parents, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Character(s), No Underage Sex, Platonic Levi & Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: 'What have I become?'Eren finds a baby in the alleyway.





	

I was on my way from school, I was in 8th grade. I was busy looking at my homework. I heard strange sounds coming from the alleyway, specifically whimpering. I decided to go investigate, there was a bundle of blankets and a mop of raven hair. I squatted down and moved the blanket. It was a baby…and a note? I started to read it,

 

‘Dear whoever is reading this, I could not take care of my baby, I am a prostitute and I’m afraid he’d get hurt if I took him with me, he’s only 3 months old. I’m such a worthless mother, but please take care of him. His name is Levi. I didn’t want him to have my last name or he’d get killed, because I owe a lot of men.

 

Thank you so much,

 

Kuchel.’

 

I feel so bad, I’ll make sure to make my new son safe. I wrapped Levi in my jacket and he tried to suck on my chest. “No, no. I don’t have any milk, honey.” I chided softly and he looked up at me with his beautiful steel eyes. I pulled out my wallet and checked if I had any money.

 

I do and I have about a thousand, I’ll make sure to buy him lots of food and clothes.

“I’ma spoil you so much baby, mhm.” Levi giggled and covered his eyes with chubby hands. “You’re such a cutie! Yes you are.” He giggled louder and grabbed my chin, he tried to kiss my cheek, but instead he slobbered all over it.

 

I wiped my cheek and booped his nose. “Let’s go get you into some warm clothes,”

 

I started walking to store just for babies, women stared at me in curiosity. I picked out about 20 pairs of clothes. Some socks and 3 packages of diapers. Pacifiers and bottles too, also about 3 cans of formula. “You’re gonna look even more cute, my little bee.” I checked out, and pulled out my wallet.

 

“Your total is 635.82.” My eyes nearly bulged out of my head but, at least Levi will be warm and cozy. Good thing my car was on the corner. I paid and took the stuff out, Levi was in the basket. I opened the trunk and put all of his stuff in. I didn’t have a frickin’ car-seat so I have to think.

 

I’ll just wrap his blanket around my chest and put him there. I grabbed a yellow blanket with flowers on it, I wrapped it around my neck and my back to make a little holding thing. I put him in and started the car. I lived alone so It didn’t matter.

  


***

  


I pulled into the driveway of my two story house, my parents had died when I was 10, I had to take care of myself since then. I first carried my little honey bee out of the car, I had a baby chair from when I was smaller so I sat him in it. “I’ll be right back honey!” He just gurgled and stared up at me. I quickly ran out and carried all the stuff in and put it in the kitchen.

 

I unboxed a bathing seat and placed it on the sink, I turned on the faucet and waited until it got warm. He undressed Levi and placed his tiny foot under the water, he squealed in delight. “Does that feel good, baby?” I put him on the seat and let the water run on his legs.

 

I uncapped the bottle of baby soap and put it on a rag, I put the faucet on low and ran it over his head. He squeaked in surprise, I rubbed his head and he leaned into it. “Aww, that feels good, being clean, huh?”

 

“Mnnaah! Ah!” I turned off the faucet and dried him off, I put on a diaper and a cute little onesie that said, “Ladies, I’m taken!” I kissed his forehead and walked upstairs to my old room, it had my crib in there. I kept it clean for some reason, I put Levi in there and walked back down, to make him a bottle.

 

I did so and walked back up, I was about to pick him up but he was already asleep, I put the bottle up to his lips and he took it. I covered him up and went to my room. I laid my head and slowly drifted off.

 

***

 

The alarm started to go off and I groaned. 6:00 AM. I slid my feet over the edge of the bed and padded out to Levi’s new room, I peered over the crib and he was wide awake, I smiled softly at him. “Good morning, my handsome little baby.” I didn’t want anyone to touch him, so I had to take him to school.

 

“You’re going to learn with me, okay my precious little bean?” He gurgled and reached for me. I picked him up and laid him down on the changing station, I removed his clothes and put fresh ones on. I didn’t want him to get sick, so I put warm clothes on him. He looks so adorable.

 

[ (his outfit) ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/1f/93/c3/1f93c3c6796dd90eac992ae1e20a6a12.jpg)

 

I found an old car seat that was in the garage, I cleaned that out so he didn’t get bit by anything. I quickly got dressed because it was frickin’ 7:00 am. I put Levi in the car seat and fastened the locks. I got in the driver side and started the car. “Let’s go to school, my baby!” He squealed and clapped his hands.

  
  


I sang to him and he giggled, after a while I pulled up to the school, I got out and grabbed my backpack. I unbuckled Levi’s belt and put him on the carrier on my chest. I walked to my class and sat down at the desk. I already made Levi a couple bottles and I brought him stuff, but it was in my backpack.

 

The teacher finally came in and wrote their name on the board. “Alright, my name is Mr. Dok. I will be taking roll call.”

 

“Mikasa Ackerman.”

 

“Here.”

 

  
“Connie Springer.”

 

“Here!!”

 

And so on until he said my name.

 

“Eren Jaeger.”

 

“Ah! Ah!” Levi shouted, everyone looked at me, even the teacher. “What was that Jaeger.” I hesitantly took Levi out of the carrier and showed everyone. “My son…” He raised an eyebrow, “Well, you better keep him quiet.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

All he had us to do is write our names and other stuff. The bell finally rung and I sighed in relief. “Eren, Eren!” I heard a voice from behind me, I turned around, it was Mikasa. “Yes?” She glared at Levi. “You had sex with someone?” I sputtered and shook my head, no. She growled and curled her fist into my shirt. “Don’t lie to me.” Levi whimpered and I could feel his tears starting to well up.

 

“Get off of me! You’re hurting him.” She tried to kiss me, I raised my hand up and slapped her. “I don’t like you like that and I never will! I’m sorry but I don’t.”

 

“B-But...Eren! We could make this work!” I shook my head and walked to my next class. “Leave us alone please.”

 

I bet the only reason she likes me is because I have money. I kissed Levi’s forehead, I had gym so I took him out of the pouch. The coach came up to me, Erwin was his name. “Why aren’t you in the field, Eren?” I pointed to the baby on my lap and he nodded. “Bweeeeeeh! Bwow!” Levi made sounds every time someone kicked the ball. “You having fun bee?”

“Yah! Yah! Fwun!” We watched them play until Coach Erwin blew the whistle and we packed up, and went to the lunch room.

 

***

Levi was on the floor playing with toys, I was listening to music and my favorite song came on.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

 

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_

_If you will only say the same._

_But if you leave me and love another,_

_You'll regret it all some day:_

This song reminded me much of my mother and father, they used to sing it to me when I was younger. Tears welled up into my eyes and I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued singing.

 

My mom’s favorite then came on.

 

_I hurt myself today_

_To see if I still feel_

_I focus on the pain_

 

_The only thing that's real_

_The needle tears a hole_

 

_The old familiar sting_

_Try to kill it all away_

_But I remember everything_

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

 

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

 

_I wear this crown of thorns_

_Upon my liar's chair_

_Full of broken thoughts_

_I cannot repair_

 

_Beneath the stains of time_

_The feelings disappear_

_You are someone else_

_I am still right here_

 

_What have I become_

_My sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know goes away_

_In the end_

_And you could have it all_

_My empire of dirt_

_I will let you down_

_I will make you hurt_

 

_If I could start again_

_A million miles away_

_I would keep myself_

_I would find a way..._

**Author's Note:**

> Songs at the end.
> 
> You are my sunshine- Johnny Cash.
> 
> Hurt- Johnny Cash.
> 
> I really like his music, so does my parents so I decided to use them. :)


End file.
